This invention relates to novel chemical compounds and, in particular, to novel vinyl biphenyl compounds, polymers prepared therefrom, and methods of preparation thereof.
Certain polymeric dihydroxyphenyl compounds are of interest for employment as redox polymers, i.e., as reducing or electron-transfer agents in redox reactions. It is reported by Rao et al., Chem. Ind. (London), 1961, 145 and in German Auslegeschrift No. 1,005,734, opened to public inspection Apr. 4, 1957 that a poly(4-vinyl-2,5-dihydroxy-1,1'-biphenyl) resin is useful as an electron exchange resin. The Rao publication states that the resin may be prepared by diazotizing a cross-linked polyaminostyrene resin and reacting the resultant diazonium salt with hydroquinone under acid conditions. The cited Auslegeschrift discloses that quinone and hydroquinone can be bonded to the diazonium salt of a polyaminostyrene resin to form the electron-exchange resin. As noted by Cassidy et al., Oxidation-Reduction Polymers (Redox Polymers), Interscience Publ., New York, 1965, pp.43-44, the diazonium salt of the cross-linked polyamino-styrene resin also reacts with the polymeric matrix to form additional crosslinks between the polymer chains. Thus, the method of preparation disclosed in these publications utilizes a cross-linked starting material, i.e., the polyaminostyrene resin, and effects additional cross-linking of the polymer.
In various applications it will be preferred that polymers such as poly(4'-vinyl-2,5-dihydroxy-1,1'-biphenyl, i.e., polymeric dihydroxybiphenyls, be linear in nature rather than resinous or cross-linked. Linear polymers tend to form films more readily than resinous polymers and are more readily coated in distinct layers. In addition, linear polymers in general are more soluble than these resinous or cross-linked analogs such that they may be more conveniently and readily dissolved, e.g., for purposes of coating a layer of the polymer or facilitating reaction thereof.